


In a Fortnite

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Grethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: When Ethan's addiction to a popular video game gets serious, Grayson makes one final attempt to save him- and their relationship- before chucking him into rehab (or at least, tattling on him to their parents.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Is Ethan mad at me?” James looked at Grayson and bit his lip, his long nails clicking against the table as he drummed them nervously.

Grayson took a sip of his smoothie and shrugged. “I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

James leaned back and his chair and sighed. His sunglasses were so oversized they were comical, and Grayson became so mesmerized by the sun glinting off the jewels on the side that he jumped when James spoke again.

“He doesn’t talk to me anymore. He doesn’t respond to my texts or my snaps or anything. I’m afraid I pissed him off somehow.”

“DId you send him another nude?” Grayson asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

“I told you, that was an  _accident_ ,” James hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard. 

Grayson snorted. “Sure.”

“It was,” James shot back, crossing his arms. “I meant to send it to your  _dad_.”

Grayson choked on the sip of smoothie he had just taken. James looked on unsympathetically.

“Serves you right. Asshole. And no, I did not send him another nude. I have been perfectly normal. It’s not just the texts. He also doesn’t come out with us anymore. I thought...I thought maybe he just didn’t want to see me.”

Grayson rolled his eyes. “Believe me, it has nothing to do with you. He doesn’t talk to me anymore, either.”

“Oh?” James asked, his interest piqued. He leaned forward. “Trouble in paradise?”

“I’ll ignore that,” Grayson replied. “But yes...there’s trouble.”

Grayson stirred his smoothie, considering what he was going to say. He initially had thought that James would be a great person to ask for advice, considering that he lived with a brother, too. But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

It was one thing to live with a brother. It was another thing to live with a brother that you were  _fucking_.

It kind of made complicated problems even more complicated.

James looked at his watch dramatically. “Any day now. Spit it out.”

“Ethan is addicted to Fortnite,” Grayson said, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He’d wanted to set the scene a bit more, but he’d been waiting for weeks to tell someone. As close as he was to his family, he didn’t want them involved.

“Addicted is a pretty strong word, Gray,” James said after a brief pause. “I’m sure it isn’t that serious.”

“It is,” Grayson shot back. “His whole life revolves around it now. He doesn’t sleep until he becomes so exhausted he physically cannot keep his eyes open any longer. He wouldn’t think to eat if I didn’t bring him food and stand there and watch him eat it. And I don’t think we’ve had an actual conversation that wasn’t video-related in weeks. Maybe months.”

James winced. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“Sure I have. He insists that it isn’t a problem, because he films and gets the videos edited.  He thinks that is the only contribution he needs to make, while I’m over here doing stuff for the channel  _and_  doing all of our house chores  _and_  keeping him alive.”

James hummed thoughtfully. “But that stuff isn’t what’s really bothering you, is it.”

Grayson’s mouth opened and closed several times. He’d meant to say  _Of course, you fucking asshole_ , but before he could get it out, he realized James was kind of right. The chores and the nagging sucked, but the worst part was feeling like he was living with a zombie. They didn’t talk, or hang out, or...do anything that had become so important to him, especially over the last year.

The only time things felt normal was when they were filming. It wasn’t enough.

“Your silence speaks volumes,” James said, nodding sagely.

“Shut up,” Grayson mumbled.

“You haven’t told any of this to your parents or Cameron, have you?”

“No way,” Grayson answered immediately. He’d thought about it, of course. It wasn’t that the problem wasn’t concerning enough- it definitely fucking was- but considering that Ethan wasn’t in immediate danger and the special nature of their relationship, it seemed unwise. This was something he’d have to take care of himself.

He just didn’t know how.

“Good,” James replied. “I know from experience that getting other family members involved in stuff like this isn’t a good idea.”

“Then what do I do? I’ve tried everything. Reasoning with him, yelling at him, silent treatment...for awhile I just did my own chores and left him to do his stuff, but his clothes started to smell and when  _he_  looks bad,  _I_  look bad.” Grayson flopped back in his chair, dejected. “It’s hopeless.”

“Not exactly.” The corner of James’ mouth quirked up and leaned forward conspiratorially. “I have a plan.”

“How can you have a plan already? You’ve known about my problem for five minutes,” Grayson said incredulously. 

“Your specific problem, yes- but believe me, I know a thing or two about being ignored by a man who is wasting his time on something stupid. At least Ethan is only playing a video game and not watching scat porn. Remember that old guy I was dating, Henry?” James ignored Grayson’s gagging noises and continued.

“Anyway, the easiest way to make a man pay attention to you is to make him jealous. Make him remember what he used to have, and will  _never_  have again unless he changes his act.”

“Ethan isn’t my boyfriend, dumbass,” Grayson retorted, ignoring the voice in his head that reminded him that he actually sort of was. “I don’t think it works the same way.”

“Like hell it doesn’t,” James scoffed. “Listen, I was sworn to secrecy about this, but in the spirit of saving your relationship, I will break my vow.”

“I’m regretting talking to you about this,” Grayson groaned. James waved him off.

“Remember that video Ethan and I did? The Q & A?” James steepled his fingers under his chin.

“The one you filmed even though I was sick and couldn’t show up? The one you wouldn’t  _dare_  to reschedule?”

“There is a deadline for these things,” James said flippantly. “Anyway, as you can imagine, there were a bunch of answers that didn’t make the final cut.”

“How many of them were about scat porn?” Grayson asked innocently.

“Oh my  _God_ , just shut the fuck up and let me tell the story. So, one of the questions was about the time when we felt the most jealous in our entire lives. I told a story about this bitch in ninth grade who got the duet with the hottest guy in chorus- who I was in love with by the way- for our winter concert. She wasn’t even good- I’m pretty sure she was sending nudes to the teacher.”

“Soliciting child pornography is a pretty big accusation to make for views,” Grayson observed drily. “I understand why it didn’t make the cut.”

James ignored him. “And Ethan told a story about you.”

Grayson was about to make another joke, but the implication of the words hit him and his tongue was tied. 

Ethan never got jealous. At least not over things that mattered. He had a standing jealousy of whoever was currently dating Nicki Minaj, but that was it. Right?

“Ethan hasn’t been jealous of me a day in his life. I’m sure of it.” Grayson wish he felt as sure as he sounded.

“You’re right- in his story, he wasn’t jealous of  _you_. He was jealous of the kid you were hanging out with. Some guy on the football team in middle school. What the fuck was his name- Dylan Andrews? Derek Anderson?” James pursed his lips in thought.

“David Anchek?” Grayson offered. Wow, that was a name he hadn’t said in a long time. He hadn’t even thought of the kid in years. 

“That’s it, David Anchek,” James agreed. “Well, he said that there was one time when he got in trouble, and he wasn’t able to go to a sleepover at David’s house. But you got to go.”

“That was one of the rare occasions I wasn’t punished for the dumb shit Ethan did that I had nothing to do with,” Grayson remembered. “That was a good weekend.”

“It must have been, because Ethan said that when you got back, all you talked about was David Anchek. And at school for the next month, you and David were inseparable. He said that for the first time, it didn’t feel like you were his twin. Like he’d lost you.”

Grayson shook his head. “I don’t know why he would say that. Ethan and I were  _both_  friends with David. It’s not like David and I left Ethan out of anything.”

“Ethan might have physically been there with you guys, but he still felt on the outside. He said that David had this weird hold over you, and suddenly he was the one you confided in. He was  _jealous_ of David, of how close he had gotten to you, when  _he_ had been that person for you his whole life. You know?”

A million thoughts were racing through Grayson’s head. His memory of David Anchek was totally different. He was just a dumb kid who was good at football and sharing sex jokes he overheard his dad tell his friends at poker night. He definitely hadn’t left a lasting impression on Grayson. Ethan had always been the most important person in his life- always.

“Needless to say, he felt it was a bit too personal for the video so we left it out.”

“But why hasn’t Ethan ever told me this? He tells me everything,” Grayson said. There was an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, and he didn’t know what emotion was trying to claw its way out. 

“Who knows? Young straight guys aren’t exactly known for being in touch with their feelings.” James held up his hand before Grayson could protest. “What matters about this story is that Ethan  _can_  get jealous of other guys spending a lot of time with you, and that is what you have to use to your advantage.”

“I spend a lot of time with you, and he doesn’t get jealous,” Grayson pointed out. “I spend a lot of time with Bryant, and he doesn’t get jealous. I think this is all bullshit. Besides, Ethan isn’t twelve years old anymore. I think his emotional intelligence has improved since then. I’ll just...tell him I miss hanging out. Again.”

“It can’t just be any friend, Gray. It has to be someone similar to Ethan. Similar interests, hobbies, personality, incredibly gorgeous body.”

Grayson rolled his eyes, and James smirked. “What I mean is that it has to be someone that threatens him, someone that could be a better version of him that could slip in and take his place in your life.”

“He’s my twin brother. No one can take his place.”

“David Anchek did,” James replied, raising an eyebrow. “At least, Ethan thought he did. And that’s all that matters.”

“Even if I did find someone like that, Ethan barely notices when I’m not there. He won’t care that I’m with someone else.”

“Grayson, trust me. He’ll care.” James patted Grayson’s hand and then looked at his watch. “Look, sweetie, I have to get to a nail appointment. But you think about what I said. And if all else fails, at least we’re in Los Angeles. There’s a rehab on every corner.”

James stood up and blew him a kiss, and Grayson watched him disappear down the sidewalk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Grayson let his feet dangle in the cool pool water, his thumb skimming through his list of contacts.

Ethan was still asleep, and even though it was already one in the afternoon, Grayson didn’t expect him to be up for another couple of hours. And then, another evening of being ignored would commence. 

David Anchek. Grayson shook his head. Out of all the guys that Grayson had ever been friends with, he’d always thought that Ethan had been jealous of Alex. That at least made sense- they’d often hang out without Ethan. And they’d been fooling around, too. Of course, Ethan hadn’t know that until much later, but still.

But when Alex had come up during conversation one night in bed and Grayson asked him outright, Ethan only shrugged.

“Nah, I wasn’t jealous. He was more your friend, and I was with Meredith at the time, remember?”

Grayson huffed. “I told you never to say that name.”

Ethan took Grayson’s hand from its current task of painfully flicking his nipple and tangled their fingers together. 

“Besides, you always looked a little off whenever you came back from seeing him.”

“That’s because I was learning the hard way that two bottoms don’t make a top,” Grayson replied, grinning. Ethan wrinkled his nose and Grayson laughed, nuzzling into the crook of Ethan’s neck. “There’s a reason James likes you more than he likes me.”

“James doesn’t know you take it up the ass,” Ethan pointed out. “I’m just more interesting.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“But don’t worry, I have a foolproof way to make yourself more interesting. And it only takes about ten minutes,” Ethan explained.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Suck my cock. I find you absolutely fascinating when your mouth is on my dick,” Ethan answered innocently.

“I thought you said it would take ten minutes, not ten seconds.”

“Well, if you’re going to be a little bitch, maybe I’ll just call up  _Meredith_  and see if she’d be intereste-AH! Fuck!”

Grayson admired the teeth marks he’d left on Ethan’s neck. “What were you saying?”

Ethan only groaned.

“That’s what I thought.”

Grayson smiled at the memory before it was wiped away by the very chilling realization that he had not given nor received a blow job in a very long time. 

He focused again on his contact list, taking a deep breath and scrolling down. He paused at the R’s.

**Romeo**

**Ryan**

Before Grayson could consider anything for more than a second, he set his phone down and put his head in his hands. This was stupid. He didn’t need some sitcom-esque, manipulative plot to win back his brother. He just needed the right words at the right time. And also those blue work out shorts that barely covered his ass. 

Hey, sex sells, right?

He nodded, pleased with this course of action. James meant well (most of the time) but he also had an affinity for drama. And the last thing Grayson wanted was more drama.

***

Unfortunately, the universe- and Ethan- did not care about what Grayson wanted.

It’d been a few days since Grayson had talked to James, and he was even more sure that making Ethan jealous was not a good idea. So when the perfect opportunity to talk presented itself, Grayson took it.

Well, perfect in theory.

Ethan had actually gone to bed at a reasonable hour the night before, too exhausted after a brutal work-out to even pick up the controller. Grayson had fallen asleep before he’d really had a chance to enjoy having Ethan in bed with him again. 

Grayson had slept like a baby, and to make it even better, he’d woken up with Ethan spooning the hell out of him. Ethan’s arm was wrapped firmly around his waist, and he was pressed so tight against Ethan’s front that he could feel every inch of his cock digging into the small of his back.

This was progress. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up with Ethan next to him. 

Grayson tried to fall back to sleep. The longer they slept, the more rested they would be- and Ethan was always more receptive to “serious talks” when he was refreshed. They’d have a leisurely breakfast, and once Ethan was fed and happy, he’d gently introduce the matter at hand.

But Ethan’s hot breath was on his neck and Ethan’s hand was resting torturously right above the waistband of his underwear, and all thoughts of his perfect opportunity to have a heart-to-heart were replaced by his perfect opportunity to get gloriously fucked.

He felt bad about not sticking with the matter at hand, but it had been awhile since Grayson had done anything more than jerk off in the shower, so he figured he deserved this. They could talk later, right? Ethan would be even  _more_ receptive post-orgasm.

Before he knew it, his ass- which apparently had a mind of its own- was grinding slow circles on Ethan’s junk. The sweet friction of his underwear rubbing against his dick had him hard in record time, no hands required. 

Grayson took the hand resting on his stomach and squeezed, hoping to God that Ethan would wake up on his own. He didn’t think molesting Ethan in his sleep would go over well.

He almost cried when he felt Ethan’s lips on his neck, warm and wet and definitely conscious. He could feel Ethan become more and more alert, his breathing quickening, his rough morning voice whispering,  _Hey, baby_.

Ethan slid his hand down Grayson’s thigh before skimming over his briefs. Grayson felt Ethan hum against the skin below his ear, the mother of all erogenous zones, and he melted even further back into Ethan’s embrace as Ethan’s tongue swept across it again and again. 

When Grayson had first discovered Ethan’s power over him in bed, it had been jarring. But now, he basked in Ethan’s easy control. 

Ethan’s hand finally slipped under the waistband of his Calvins, and Grayson lifted his hips so Ethan could pull them down his thighs. At the first stroke of Ethan’s hand on his cock, Grayson, well,  _whined_. It was just something he did. He wasn’t proud of it, but it drove Ethan crazy. 

“Look at me,” Ethan growled. Grayson had barely turned his head before Ethan’s tongue was in his mouth. Ethan’s kisses were intense, the kind that left you absolutely breathless. Grayson always imagined that Ethan had been hit by the same curse that Mel Gibson had in “What Women Want”- in bed, he was a mind-reader. If Grayson wanted it rougher, or deeper, or slower, Ethan knew without him saying a word. They kissed for a long time, Ethan’s hand torturously slow on Grayson’s cock, their mouths seamlessly meeting, perfectly synchronized.

Grayson could feel his body get tighter, more electric. He had never felt so  _sexy_  with anyone else. He could feel Ethan hard and hot on his ass, and he reached behind to slip his hand into Ethan’s underwear. Fuck. He used to think no one loved cock more than James, but he was fucking getting there. Thick and dripping, slightly curved to the right. Ethan’s prick was a gift, and he handled it like it was precious gold, swallowing Ethan’s groan when he slid up and down just how he liked.

Ethan’s other hand was tangled in Grayson’s hair, and Grayson could feel his cock jerk when Ethan tugged sharply. He could tell Ethan felt it too, and Ethan dug his nails harder into Grayson’s scalp, his other hand leaving Grayson’s cock to slide up his chest to his mouth.

“Suck,” Ethan ordered, forcing two fingers into Grayson’s mouth. Grayson obeyed, drenching Ethan’s fingers in his spit.

“That’s it,” Ethan breathed, removing his fingers with a pop. He slid back down Grayson’s body, behind his balls to swipe over his hole. 

Spit wasn’t really enough, but Grayson died for the slow burn of Ethan’s fingers inside him. One, and then two, Grayson’s hand faltering on Ethan’s cock as he tried but failed to concentrate. It was just too fucking good, especially since Ethan’s mouth was back on his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?” Ethan asked gruffly, his fingers knuckle deep in Grayson’s hole. Grayson was covered in sweat, his lips swollen and bruised from Ethan’s kisses and from his own teeth trying to keep himself from making those embarrassing whines of pleasure.

Grayson was about to answer,  _Of course, you idiot_ , but he stopped short. Usually Grayson got off on a little Daddy kink, but this time, it woke him out of his sex daze in five seconds flat.

Really, the fucking nerve of this boy.

“You should call ME Daddy,” Grayson panted, grabbing hold of Ethan’s wrist. “I’m the one who has been keeping you alive while you’ve been addicted to that fucking game.”

It came out before he’d really thought about it, and a small part of him regretted it as Ethan inhaled sharply, sliding his fingers out of Grayson and falling onto his back.

“I’m not addicted,” Ethan said tersely. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

So much for waiting until after his orgasm to have this conversation.

“Are you serious?” Grayson asked, sitting up slowly and facing his twin, his jaw clenched. “The only time you’re not playing is when you’re filming. Otherwise, you’re in that fucking chair wearing that fucking headset. Jesus Christ, E, I have to remind you to  _eat_. To  _shower_. It’s gotten out of control and you need to stop. I’m worried about you.”

Ethan shook his head, his face flushed with anger.

“You’re wrong. You’re just pissed that I don’t spend every waking moment with you, that you don’t have my full, undivided goddamn attention every fucking second of the day,” Ethan shot back. “You always do this. Every time I start having a hobby that doesn’t involve you, you start acting like a jealous girlfriend and I’m fucking sick of it. Get a life, Gray.”

Ethan rolled out of bed, stomping off to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Grayson was speechless, astounded at the absurdity of Ethan’s statement.  _Grayson_  should get a life? At the rate he was going, Ethan’s only friends were going to be the disembodied voices coming through his headset. If he didn’t fucking starve to death, first.

Grayson narrowed his eyes, staring daggers at the poster of Nicki Minaj on the bedroom wall. He would show Ethan who the  _jealous girlfriend_  was.

Grayson reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He opened a new text message, his fingers flying over the screen.

**Wanna hang out?**


End file.
